


Crush Songs

by breakerone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, fuffly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakerone/pseuds/breakerone
Summary: By the wayI really need my fix cuz you got me so sickI knowThat I’m burning for you





	

She knocked lightly at the door.

 

_This is stupid_ , she thought. It was almost midnight and she was standing in front of Kara Danvers’ door. She didn’t meant to.

 

Really.

 

But she only realized it was that late when she parked her car at the blonde’s street.

 

_She’s probably at sleep_.

 

"Lena, hey!" The girl opened her door, fixing her glasses.

 

"Kara, I’m sorry to drop so late at night, but I was working at L-Corp and I found some suspects documents about from the time my mother was part of the board and I’d hope you could give this hard drive to Supergirl, I think she would appreciate those informations." Lena ended her ramble with a sigh as she realized Kara was wearing a cute blue pijamas covered with stars.

 

"God, I did wake you up. I’m so sorry, Kara. I should have wait until tomorrow, I didn’t realize it was so late until I arrived here and-."

 

“Hey, Lena.” Kara interruped the CEO. “It’s ok. You didn’t wake me up, I was watching a scary movie.”

 

Lena smiled, “A scary movie? I wouldn’t peg you as a horror flick type of girl.”

  
“I’m not, but I already watched all the romcoms from my Netflix queue.” Both of them laughed, Kara made Lena laugh so easily it made her warm inside and she finally relaxed. “Come in, tell me more about more about what you found.”

  
“We can talk about it tomorrow.”

 

“But you are really here. Why waste the trip? Do you want a glass of wine?”

 

_I got to see you in those adorable pijamas, the trip was already worth it._ She smiled to herself. She was so whipped.

 

“Yes, please.” Kara opened her fridge and took out a bottle. 

 

“I don’t really drink wine, but I always keep a bottle here for when Alex comes over for sister’s night. 

 

“That’s a pity, I would love to see Kara Danvers drunk.”

 

Kara chuckled.

 

“You wouldn’t want to see Drunken!Me, she is a giggling mess. I got drunk at a new bar a few weeks ago and my sister couldn’t stop teasing me for weeks!”

 

“Now you _have_ to let me buy that drink to you someday.”

 

_Oh my god, did she really asked Kara on a date?_

 

Except it wasn’t a date.

 

Friends can go out to drinks after work. It doesn’t have to be a date.

 

But Kara blushed.

 

_Maybe..._

 

“I hope I learn how to hold my liquor by then.” She snorts

 

“I hope not.”

 

Both of them cracked up.

 

“So, tell me about what you found out today.”

Both of them talked about for almost an hour about what the CEO found, diferents types of kryptonite, alien guns and other tecnologies, and files with information about alien tests that LexCorp used to run.

 

“I will make sure this gets on the hands of Supergirl. I’m glad you came to me about this.” Kara smiled at Lena. “It really amazes me, you know, how hard you’re trying to do good, to help.”

 

Kara leaned and squeezed the woman’s hand.

 

Lena look down at their hands, feeling a shiver run over her body

 

“I just can’t stand what it’s happening in this country, that prejudice runs in the Luthor’s blood and I can’t stand it, I want to get hid of it. I’m just trying to make it up, doing everything that I can.”

 

“You are, and people will regonize it. “

 

“I’m not doing it for regonition or good press, it just helps me sleep a little better at night.”

 

“I know, Lena. You are a hero.”. Lena looked up and met Kara’s eyes.

 

There was so much warm and honesty on them.

 

It seems foreign to Lena, it’s not something she sees in her everyday-life, it’s not something she sees in anyone.

 

“Maybe I could give Supergirl a run for her money.”

 

“Nah, Supergirl is too ripped.”

 

“Oh I know, she carried me.” She joked.

 

Kara laughed but looked away, her cheeks getting a little red.

 

“Really though, you work too much. Even with pure intentions, you need to take care of yourself.”

 

“You worry too much about me."

 

“Of course I do, you’re my friend.”

 

_Friend._

 

That word again.

 

But it was enough, more than enough.

 

Lena never had a friend like Kara before, someone who was there for who she really is.

 

She didn’t know how could she be so luck to have Kara Danvers as her truly friend,

 

But still, the word made her heart shrink.

 

“Thanks, Kara. It means a lot.” Lena squeezed the girl’s hand and withdrew it as she put her coat back on. “I should go now.”

 

“Don’t you want to stay and watch a movie?” 

 

“It’s late, Kara.”

 

“Please?”

 

And then Kara putted her best puppy face on...

 

“Pouting? Really? That’s just low, Danvers.”

 

“It works everytime.”

 

“That’s too much power in a person’s hand.” Lena was already hanging her coat up again. “You should use it coutiously though, I might become imune.”

 

“Pff, you have no chance.”

 

_I really have no chance._

 

“What are we going to watch? I don’t really enjoy horror movies, people on it are way too dumb.” She said as sat on the sofa, careful to sit an arm length across the reporter. 

 

“Do you prefer a sci-fi or you would point the scientific mistakes on them?” She teased.

 

“Shut up.” Lena chuckle and grabbed a handful of popcorn from a bowl on the table. “I’m not _that_ nerd.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Kara searched through Netflix’s categories until she found a title both of them hadn’t watch yet, the blonde hit play and shifted closer to Lena, their arms touching, making Lena’s body tense up. 

 

_Why is she like this_ , Lena thought, it was just so hard to not react when Kara was so close.

 

Fifteen minutes into the movie, it started to rain. The rain drops hitting the windows made a relaxing noise, they tried to make jokes and little silly commentaries through the movie, but the hard day of work started to hit Lena and by the middle of the movie she had leaned her head at Kara’s shoulder.

 

She was so tired and halfway asleep that she didn’t noticed when Kara rested her cheek against her hair, whispering good night.

 

 

 

 

_The night wore the rain_

 

_On her windowpane_

 

_Drifted us to sleep_


End file.
